


Scrambled!

by orphan_account



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey, this is just a fanart I made, inspired by the fanfiction "Red coats and feelings", by OL_Ross here on AO3 (which is lovely, y'all should read it)
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Scrambled!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OL_Ross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OL_Ross/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red coats and feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471785) by [OL_Ross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OL_Ross/pseuds/OL_Ross). 



> Since it is inspired on the fic, in case you haven't read it yet, here is basic context to understand the fanart: carmen invites julia to her hotel room to answer any questions she want. And she could ask like, "what's your connection with VILE" but instead she asks "how do you like your eggs cooked?" because she wanted to know Carmen as person, her passions, and "most importantly, how do you like your eggs". And they both prefer scrambled eggs with plenty of butter.


End file.
